User talk:Wikia
I need your help with something. There's an anynomus user who is pretending to be a 12 year old girl and he or she is harassing MrRattlesnake101 accusing him of being a bully and picking on her. Can you have her IP address blocked please? It's this one : 84.13.103.215 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Stuman129 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 03:04, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheMcPhan page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:21, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin Hey, I was wondering if there was any official admin for the Shark Night 3D wiki as there doesn't really seem to be one... --TheMcPhan (talk) 21:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Maze navigator 8 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 23:18, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Smpietrasinski page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 21:03, August 9, 2015 (UTC)